


短章

by Qinhegou



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, 剧情废, 清水
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qinhegou/pseuds/Qinhegou
Summary: 其实我写的是个啥我自己也搞不明白。很久以前在奈落吧发过，备份到这里吧。
Relationships: Kikyou/Naraku (InuYasha), NaraKi, 奈桔
Kudos: 5





	短章

呼吸声。 她仅仅意识到身边有人的呼吸声。在她分辨出这一点时那呼吸声稍微停顿了一下。随后她又回到无边无际的梦境中，梦境里都是前尘往事，虽然当时她大喜大悲，但现在她已经停滞的大脑海漠然地翻动着那些画面听着那些声音却掀不起波澜。 

又过了多久呢，无知无觉的时间离开后就全然没有对它的记忆。她感觉到眼睑沉沉地覆盖着，手维持着同样的姿势已经太久了。 于是她慢慢尝试着动一下，与此同时她又听见那个呼吸的声音暂时的凝滞。  
张开眼睛，她分辨着眼前那个人的面孔，良久，她从喉咙挤出一个名字： “奈落。” 奈落将桔梗的头靠在自己的肘弯，注视着桔梗脸上细微的变化，一手将握着的桔梗的手拉到自己这边。”嗯，是我，桔梗。” 桔梗看清了自己当前的处境后便闭上眼睛不再说话，奈落轻轻笑了一声，将桔梗的手放在她胸前，慢慢用手指理着她的额发。 良久，桔梗开口了：  
“这是哪？”  
“我也不知道。因为我已经和你一样离开那个世界了。”  
这次桔梗很快张开了眼睛：  
“那么这里是冥界了。”  
“我去过那里，这里既不是现世也不是冥界，大概你我都是被那两个世界抛弃了，”奈落说着，嘴角忍不住带上了一丝笑意：“或者这是我的梦境罢了。”。  
桔梗眼睛越过奈落的脸看着头顶的屋顶，在确认了这个房间并无古怪，甚至没有奈落常有的瘴气和妖力后收回目光，自嘲地笑了一声：  
“如果是你的梦境的话，我的感觉未免太真实了。”  
奈落没再说话，只是将桔梗抱起，走到房间的一边，那里的桌上放了一把梳子。  
奈落面无表情地开始给桔梗梳头。他的动作极慢，眼睛却牢牢定在桔梗身上，仅随着梳子的滑动而上下挪动视线，仿佛他做的不是一件再无聊寻常不过的重复动作，而是在做比他曾经操纵妖力、制造分身复杂百倍的事情乃至必须全神贯注一样。桔梗对他的举动不予置评。  
窗外一片静谧，透过窗进入室内的是像最冷的冬天里那样苍白日光一样的光亮。在这个世界，究竟有没有太阳也还未得知。  
当奈落不厌其烦地给桔梗梳到不知多少遍时，桔梗轻叹一口气，道：  
“是我高估了自己的修行。”  
奈落执梳的手停在桔梗的侧脸，他看着桔梗在叹着气说完话又恢复到几可以说是古井无波的脸，将梳子放下，微微笑了：  
“你是在遗憾生前身为巫女的自己未能将我彻底净化吗？”  
“不是的。”  
奈落仍眼带笑意，兴致盎然地看着桔梗。  
“我身为巫女枉自称许救赎许多生命，却不能意识到鬼蜘蛛邪念的危险，如果我被你愚弄含着怨念死去是上天对我狂妄的惩罚，那你的诞生所带给生者的绵延灾祸大概就是我现在滞留此间，不得超生的罪因了。”  
奈落收起了笑意：“不是的。”  
“停留在这里不是什么上天对你的惩罚，它只是单纯的命运罢了。”  
桔梗嗤笑了：“没有生命的存在也能谈说什么命运吗。”  
奈落定定地看着桔梗：  
“我在那个世界的时候曾对你说过，‘命运什么的是无稽之谈，只有靠自己的本事去争夺。’可正是命运，或者是上天那些比死去的妖怪化作的齑粉还要虚无的东西，将我在那个世界不可能争取得来的——”他的眼睛更深重地看着桔梗“——就这样毫无理由地送给了我。什么惩罚，什么罪因，上天没有净污之分。”  
“如果是命运把你送到我身边来的话，那么我就要接受命运的存在，并打心里地感谢它。”  
桔梗一时无语。  
“这样的，非生非死地存在着，你要感谢这样的命运吗？”  
奈落看着桔梗轻缓地说：  
“对于我，只要能感知到你的存在。与你存在着这件事比起来，生命的有无实在是毫无意义。”  
“因为我是奈落。因为有桔梗的存在才有了奈落的存在。”  
桔梗只是看着面前的墙壁：“命运吗。”  
奈落伸手搂住桔梗的胳膊，轻轻拉着她歪过来靠在自己的胸前：  
“桔梗，你是有过拜我所赐的两次死亡，有过真正的和虚假的两次生命的桔梗。可这些对现在的我来说没有意义。你不再是什么巫女，什么女人了。你就是桔梗而已。”  
桔梗沉默着，奈落的体温和空气完全一样，身体也是一片静默。  
“你还是没有心脏啊。”  
奈落只是将太阳穴贴在桔梗的额头，手指顺着桔梗的脸颊反复抚摸着她的一缕长发。  
“奈落。”  
桔梗张口，  
“你能带我出去看看吗？”


End file.
